somerandomwingsoffirethreadfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings of Fire Thread (1)
HAVEN ACADEMY - OPEN FOREVER - NOT STARTED - THREAD 1 _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Role Play Rules -' No Scavenger Swearing And Only Light Dragon Swearing No Hate Against The Person Only The Character Don't Be Homophobic Or Anything Like That Keep Mostly Everything PG Only Have Up To Four Characters Unless I Say You Can Have More No Animus No Pantalan Character No Royal Characters Unless You Have A Valid Reason On Why They Are Here Hybrids Count As Two Winglet Slots, And No Having More Than Two Hybrids Once Moon Born 0/3, Twice Moon Born 0/2, Thrice Moon Born 0/1, FireScales 0/4, FrostScales 0/3, VenomScales 0/2, Hybrids 0/10, Royals 0/2, Nobles 0/4 Your Character Might End Up "Disappearing" So Be Ready For That I Loosely Control The Plot Don't Make Extreme Major Events Happen Without Asking Me You Must Get Accepted By Me To Play No Fandom Users Password Is "RaNdOm" Have Fun _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Story - '''During the time of the third arc a school is Possibility has opened called, ''Haven Academy. ''When you arrived at this school you expected it to be a normal school for dragonets to go to. Everything was going smooth, you got in your Winglet and attend class. Little did you know, outside the school, dragonets were suddenly disappearing in the area. When you realize some dragonets are going missing at school, you ask the teachers where they had gone. The teachers didn't even seem to notice, so you start to investigate with other dragonets. What will happen to you, will you be safe? _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''School - '''You must attend classes, and don't be late or you could end up in detention. The school layout is basically a giant box. The cafeteria and the main office is in the center, the primary classes are all on the sides, the special classes are in the corners, flight and fighting classes are on top of the school, and the main and back entrance are in the middle of the sides. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Winglets - '''There are seven Winglets and seven dragonets from each tribe in each winglet. Here are all of the Winglets. ''Fire Winglet - '' MudWing - SandWing - SkyWing - SeaWing - RainWing - IceWing - NightWing - ''Aqua Winglet - '' MudWing - SandWing - SkyWing - SeaWing - RainWing - IceWing - NightWing - ''Forest Winglet - '' MudWing - SandWing - SkyWing - SeaWing - RainWing - IceWing - NightWing - ''Frozen Winglet - '' MudWing - SandWing - SkyWing - SeaWing - RainWing - IceWing - NightWing - ''Marsh Winglet - '' MudWing - SandWing - SkyWing - SeaWing - RainWing - IceWing - NightWing - ''Dust Winglet - '' MudWing - SandWing - SkyWing - SeaWing - RainWing - IceWing - NightWing - ''Star Winglet -'' MudWing - SandWing - SkyWing - SeaWing - RainWing - IceWing - NightWing - _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Teachers - '''You have to be on the look for any suspicious activity and misbehaving students. If you find a student not in class, misbehaving, or doing anything that would violate a school code you give them a penalty. Once a student gets three penalties they go to detention. Try your best to keep the students safe and well, and try not to "disappear." ''Teachers Aqua - Vice Headmaster - Owned By Me _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Other Dragons - '''You are a dragon who wanders onto the school, or is there to investigate it. Or some of the school dragons have come across where you were, or in near you. Or you have come to visit the school, or students from the school have come to visit you. It all depends on what happens. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Form - ' Name - Tribe - Age(Students 1 to 11 And Teachers 12+) - Gender - Student/Teacher/Other - Winglet - Personaility(Optional) - Description - Open For Shipping(Yes or No) - Sexuality - Disappears(Yes or No) - Other(Optional) - Password -